


A Little Help. 1/1.

by punky_96



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.AU. Vampires. Miranda has screwed up with Andrea and asks for a little help.A/N: shesgottaread won a fic auction a long time ago. Her prompt was chilly_flame’s vamp!Miranda and my vamp!Addison. I don’t remember if there was more to it, since it took me so long to get my head into it.A/N 2: This story and the “Thousand Lifetimes” stories would not be even a thread without chilly_flame’s original fics which I can only admire and hope to imitate a little bit.Do you warn for character death for Vampire Making???





	A Little Help. 1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and love Chilly_flames Illusions and Illuminations. This fic is COMPLETELY in debt to those two fics.
> 
> Chilly_flame is here on AO3, so you have no excuses. Go read and leave kudos and comments :)

**_A Little Help_**  
  
Silver hadn’t left New York in so long that there were few left that could remember it. There were even fewer who could say they were there. Of course, compared to so many this country, this state, this city was young. Her existence pre-dated the pilgrims quite easily. She knew what she liked and she was in a position of incredible behind the scenes power to change what she didn’t. When examined in this light, it was easy to see why Silver rarely traveled abroad.  
  
Yet there she was making her way through the throng at Tomb.  
  
Addison considered walking away. The last time she had seen her was enough to last at least a century. Vampires go through whatever they have of their normal lives:  growing through childhood, teenage angst, and (with any luck) they reach some plateau of maturity. Vampires went through a similar set of growth stages often starting with some kind of denial where they refused to drink blood from the source or an over-zealous time where they consumed too much. Eventually, they reached a stage where they rebeled against the rules of the system or reveled in their lack of human limitations. Until, ultimately, they become stronger than they could have imagined, come to terms with their nature as blood drinkers (except that they needed less as they aged), and learned the caution of losing a few people that were important to them until they were at least smart, if not cautious.  
  
Silver despite her human age when changed, was still something of a teenager with regard to vampire phases. She wanted what she wanted when she wanted it and she always wanted it yesterday. She hated that the magazine couldn’t just be for vampires. She hated that models just weren’t very tasty. She hated that she could not bend others to her will.  
  
Addison was one of those individuals who would not bend.  
  
Watching the approach of this beautiful, but demanding vamp, Addison realized what a force she would have been had she turned her. With the power of mind reading, Silver would have truly been a menace. Mark was enough of a pain in her side that she didn’t need Silver going through the thoughts of the world.  
  
In fact, that was quite funny. The one gift that Silver would likely have chosen had been withheld from her, when she chose Marius instead of Addison. The red head smiled as she thought of how naïve the woman had been in her human lifetime. Addison wondered if she even realized just how much she had ‘cut her nose off despite her face’. The red head pondered if she had the phrase right. English had been around for a while now, but it changed like the winds as it carried German, Latin, Greek, and other flavors all over the world.  
  
She was still smiling when Silver reached her spot on the landing above the dance floor.  
  
Addison did not bother to sift out her thoughts over those of all the others. She inhaled and knew. “You flew. How charming.” Addison turned to look at her visitor. There was no denying the sex appeal of her all black outfit. Her blue eyes wandered at their leisure over the other vampire’s body. The windswept look of her hair made Addison want to reach out and touch her.  
  
“You must come.” Silver murmured, so that only Addison could hear her over the din of the bass.  
  
Flashing blue eyes, Addison smiled as she considered this demand. She wanted to utter it to the Silver one under different circumstances. There had always been attraction there, but there had never been a true exchange. Silver was too proud to yield to anyone else. In the end, she had chosen a business deal over a relationship. She had chosen safety over the unknown. It was why New York was always her home. She had only moved three times before that, despite how long she had been around. Always she had moved because the vampires had been forced out.  
  
“Now, now. Is that any way to talk to a lady?” Addison scolded the tall woman, as she flirtatiously gave a light smack to her companion’s cheek twice before letting her hand drop, but not her eyes. The look of surprise made the red head smile again and she turned away knowing she would be followed.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The ride to the beach house was silent. The two were lost in their own thoughts, though they were only inches apart. Addison let her mind wander and was surprised to note that Silver was wondering, if it would always be this way—able to get her way and say all the right things in the human world, yet unable to say what she truly wanted and get anything right in the vampire world. Her mind was roiling with recriminations back and forth over the centuries. Addison finally had to turn her mind’s eye away and concentrate on the road. If this was her norm, then it was no wonder that she was abrasive when she least wanted to be.  
  
“Why are you so troubled?” Addison asked Silver once they were in the living room. The realization and the attempt to close down her mind washed across her companion’s face and Addison wished she had chosen her words better. However, she had an appointment in the morning and then several new lives to deliver. Time was of the essence. She didn’t want to waste it with talking, not when she knew they would be better suited to laying together upstairs on the bed. The red head sighed, “Abrupt of me.” She stepped closer to her visitor. “I apologize, but you do know my gift is mind reading.”  
  
With a huff, Silver relaxed and settled herself down on the couch. “Yes, I know.” She motioned to the red head to join her, but didn’t actually say, ‘please.’  
  
Amused at being invited to sit on her own couch, Addison perched quite close. “Why?” She murmured again. Reaching out to her hand felt right, but she could feel her thoughts jumble up even more than they were. If she had a heart it would be ready to burst.  
  
“Why are you being patient with me?” The blue eyes looking into Addison’s were suspicious.  
  
Addison laughed then, the crystal clear sound of water dripping from a waterfall in distinct patters against the stone and water below. It unnerved her companion who tried to pull her hand away and stand. “No, no.” She inhaled between laughs out of habit even after so many centuries. “Don’t runway again.”  
  
Half standing was as awkward as it sounds, so Silver settled again on the couch but farther away this time. “Again?” She asked in exclamation.  
  
“My, my but your thoughts hop around, don’t they?” Addison searched for clarity, but found none. “You run away when things are difficult. You run away when you don’t know that you will like how things will turn out. Most importantly you run away if you are not in charge.” Addison held the long fingers and cold palm between her own rubbing sensuously as she spoke.  
  
“I serve Marius.” A cold imperious voice responded.  
  
“At your choice and under your terms.” Addison scooted to the edge of the couch cushion and then went to her knees turning to be in front of the conflicted woman. “Why do you serve Marius?” When there was no answer, Addison gently rested her hands on Silver’s knees. “How do you serve Marius?”  
  
The silence stretched out between them, reminding them of how long each second was when it was not filled with noise or action. The stillness was not uncomfortable, but it was unusual.  
  
Leaning against Silver’s legs so that they spread to allow her body between them, Addison asked one more question, “And what of love? How do you serve love?”  
  
The seconds ticked by faster, but there were more of them. Addison was determined to wait for the answer. Addison saw in Silver’s mind as images of their friendship passed by, replaced by others, until finally she landed on thoughts of a young brunette, human, soft, walking away.  
  
“Have we come to the real reason why you are here?” Addison reached up and caressed the silver haired vampire’s face wiping away the pale red tears. “She walked away from you.” There was a sniffle and Addison felt tears gather in her own eyes. “Just like I did.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The story of the beautiful assistant touched the string’s that used to be attached to Addison’s heart. Addison stood in one fluid motion and stepped back so that she could pull the distressed vampire to her. “You were finally going to choose love.” Addison kissed Silver’s lips lightly. “And she walked away.” Addison kissed her again. “When are you going to learn to let go?”  
  
Silver whimpered and then wrapped her arms around the red head kissing her back. Centuries of pent up passion came pouring out from her as she kissed, licked, bit and sucked in tandem with the red head. The flow of passion nearly overwhelmed Addison, but she had always known it was there, so in a moment, she was able to control it. Pressing and pulling Silver’s body against her, Addison was able to ebb the tide of her passion bit by bit. Theirs was a love affair doomed from the off; however, that didn’t lessen the passion they felt for one another. “I will help you, but you have to let go.” Addison pulled back asking with her eyes for permission before she took the lead.  
  
Swallowing hard and thinking of how much she had already lost, since she had made her way here for shelter and support, and she nodded her head yes.  
  
Addison led her up the stairs and down the hall. She couldn’t resist picking her new lover’s thoughts. Desire pulsed between them, despite the heartaches of the past and present. Addison’s presence had always done this to her. It was why she could not choose her then and why she had to choose her now.  
  
Ready to bolt, Silver stood nervous at the side of Addison’s bed. Knowing this, the red head did not leave to undress and climb in on her side. “You wish to serve a different master.” Addison said as she looked into Silver’s blue eyes. The gaze was intense, distracting Silver from the fact that Addison was unbuttoning her blouse, letting it fall to the floor and then unhooking her bra. “You wish for love to be your master instead of business or politics.” Addison’s fingers made quick work of her skirt and she stepped out of it with her shoes. “Yet you are afraid that you will become a slave to your desires.” Addison grabbed Silver’s hands and placed them on her breasts kneading her hands agasinst Silver’s long fingers to begin caressing the soft mounds of flesh. “You must learn to let go, so you can have it all.” Addison unbuttoned her companion’s blouse but left it to hang open. She did not want to distract her lover from the tender touches she had begun to explore. She made quick work of unbuttoning her pants, but realized that the boots would be a problem. “You can have it all.” Addison murmured into Silver’s ear as she leaned her body close and slipped her hand down under the waistband of her panties.  
  
“Whoa.” The taller woman’s body thrust forward and she snapped back to the reality of them. She looked about her, truly seeing for the first time the red head’s alabaster body bare except for the green lace panties and straps down to flesh colored stockings. She felt her own clothes opened up and the pleasure already building under Addison’s nimble fingers.  
  
“You can have it all, Silver.” Addison said as she pulled her hand away and pulled the vampire to her in a heated kiss. “You can have me.” Addison pushed and the bed bounced as Silver landed on top. “You can have her.” Crawling onto the bed, Addison kissed Silver hard. “You just have to let go.” It was hard to let go, so Silver kissed back trying to regain control. She sat up only to be out-maneuvered. Her growl of frustration turned feral as Addison finally had her where she wanted her. Addison kissed her lover and then pulled away teasing her. “You have to let go.” Addison smiled at the frustration building in her lover’s eyes. Lowering herself beside Silver, the red head kissed her hard. Silver’s hand came up and Addison placed it back where it belonged. Addison slipped her hand back into Silver’s panties delighted to find more moisture there than before. Once again, Silver’s hand reached up, only this time Addison stopped kissing and stopped stroking.  
  
Her partner groaned.  
  
“This is about letting go.” Addison whispered against beautifully painted lips. “You agreed to let me help you.”  
  
The faint rustle of the silver hair moving was the only indication of answer, but it was enough for Addison.  
  
Kissing her top lip once, then her bottom lip, Addison started over with light presses of lips followed by full kissing and then caresses of tongue. Eventually, she allowed her fingers to busy themselves as well. Silver was allowed to move her body in reaction—to kiss back, moan her appreciation, and thrust her hips up to meet deeply delving fingers. Watching her lover’s body undulate, Addison took a few precious seconds to appreciate this all too brief moment. Then she whispered Silver’s own words back to her, “You must come.”  
  
The wail of pleasure that erupted from her too long quiet throat was overwhelming. Once again, Addison felt echoes of emotion in herself. Their connection surprised even her—from tears to spasms of joy—it was quite unusual even with the mind-reading.  
  
When she could, Silver looked into Addison’s blue eyes and said, “Is that anyway to talk to a lady?”  
  
Addison flexed her fingers then and Silver shuddered with delight. “I’ll say.” Addison impishly responded. Silver smiled for the first time in perhaps centuries without thinking about it. It wasn’t a calculated, strategic smile. It was a pure reflex action of joy. She rolled them so that she was on top of Addison where they resumed kissing. When hands began to roam, Addison growled her displeasure at Silver’s clothes. “Take them off.” She told her lover and when she looked like she might refuse, Addison raised an eyebrow at her. “You’ve let go.” Addison continued, “Now it’s time for us both to let go.”  
  
The boots were off in what was likely record time. The pants fell to the floor, soaked panties going with them. Shirt and bra followed in quick time. Silver crawled onto the bed and unhooked the stockings and rolled them down one by one. Then, she hooked her fingertips into the lace panties and pulled as Addison lifted her hips. Addison caught from her mind the realization that they had had sex, that she had given in, and instead of being destroyed or afraid she was ready for more. Addison reached out her arms, calling her lover to her. “Giving in to another does not make you weak.” Silver snuggled against her and their hands began to caress and massage skin and breasts as they looked into each other’s eyes. “Letting go together can be even more beautiful.” Addison kissed Silver slowly, letting the passion build for both of them. “It’s the oldest kind of magic—the kind between two people.”  
  
Nothing more was said then as they discovered each other’s body. Gestures were imitated, explorations with fingers and tongues were embarked on, and hours passed. Addison rejoiced in sharing this time with the silver haired one in a way that was not about business and conditions. Silver enjoyed that Addison did not gloat over finally showing her what she had always tried to tell her. The passions built between them until they were thrusting into each other, begging for release, and finally with fangs and fingers they came hard trembling in each other’s arms.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“Andrea.” The pronunciation belonged to another voice and time. The brunette refused to look up—refused to hope. No one here knew her name and no one would call her that even if they did know her name. She was once again just Andy. Then she heard it again accompanied by the click-clack of too tall heels and couture. “Andrea.” This time she didn’t want to look up because she was afraid. “Andrea Marie Sachs.” The tone refused to be ignored and the steps were at her tiny desk in the bullpen and her co-workers were starting to snicker.  
  
The young brunette looked up and then stood at her desk. She refused to look impressed or worried or hopeful. It was loud and clear in her body language just in case the muddle of her thoughts didn’t paint the same picture. They did of course. Addison looked the youngster up and down. It was a look of admiration with a hint of assessment. It was not her fault (if her regal bearing that screamed, ‘I own this place’, and her centuries of life that said, ‘I know how this will end) if the brunette misunderstood it as unspoken criticism.  
  
“My, my, but you are a stubborn, beautiful thing, aren’t you?” Addison looked the girl over again this time with a small smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.  
  
The girl couldn’t help but open her mouth in a small gasp, but it was enough.  
  
Addison reached out her hand imperiously, “Addison Forbes Montgomery.”  
  
Taking her cold hand in her warm one, the brunette stumbled. “A-a-andy Sachs.”  
  
Instead of releasing her hand, Addison simply used it to pull her forward. “Come with me.” She said as she turned and led the young woman away. The excuses began in her mind, but Addison called out to the receptionist. “Tell my uncle that I’ve stolen his newest reporter.”  
  
All excuses fell silent and worries began.  
  
“Do not be afraid, little one. I won’t hurt you.” Addison opened the door of the waiting car, motioning Andrea into the back seat. Andrea watched as the beautiful red head climbed into the backseat with her. She wondered if this was some kind of ex-boss’ crush hallucination. She thought that she was absolutely beautiful and refined. The red head seemed more like royalty than the average clacker who just seemed snooty. If this woman wanted to kidnap her, she thought she was willing. As she settled in next to her warm-blooded companion, Addison couldn’t help adding. “Well, I will if you want me to.”  
  
Wondering if she could read minds, Andrea gaped at her. “No, thank you.” She said uncertainly.  
  
Addison once again looked the girl over. “I’m not a hallucination.” Proving her point, Addison squeezed Andrea’s knee in a friendly way before clasping her hands in her lap.  
  
‘Maybe she can read minds.’ Andrea shook her head and looked at the car. It seemed remarkably familiar. She wondered if the privacy screen was rolled down, if she would see Roy. ‘I wonder if she could read minds too?’  
  
“She couldn’t.” Addison interrupted Andrea’s rambling thoughts. “And his name is Robert. Roy was too busy to borrow today.”  
  
‘Shit.’ Andrea thought, then she looked at her companion who looked at her with a blank face. ‘Say marmalade.’  
  
“Marmalade.” Addison said quietly, but she made sure it was loud enough for Andrea’s human ears to pick up over the rumble of traffic.  
  
For many minutes, they each looked out at the traffic and let the red lights provide pauses to their thoughts. Addison had agreed to help and she was going to do this right. First step was to draw out Andrea and see if she wanted the same things that Silver wanted. If Andrea had walked away for the same reasons that Addison had, then this situation could be resolved. If she walked away, because of other reasons then a new plan would have to be hatched. ‘Who are you?’ Andrea looked at her refusing to be freaked out.  
  
“You’re quick.” Addison smiled at last and Andrea calmed. “Who I am depends on what you want in life.”  
  
Andrea narrowed her eyes at that answer, she thought of the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland. ‘I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, Sir, because I'm not myself you see.’ She thought of the conversation between Alice and the caterpillar and how it was similar and different to this moment.  
  
“No wonder, you scared her.” Addison put in.  
  
“Who?” Andrea leaned forward trying to make sure that the red head would continue to look at her. She felt that it would make sure that what she said was to her or about her. Otherwise, Andrea was afraid that the woman would just be talking out of thin air.  
  
Addison seemed to contemplate and Andrea wondered about that. “I find that I like you, which wasn’t supposed to happen.”  
  
It wasn’t much of an explanation, but it at least accounted for why the woman was being cryptic. It was more explanation than she had ever hoped to get while riding in the back of a fancy town car with a beautiful straight from the runway woman.  
  
“Do you miss her?” Andrea tried to look confused, but her mind flashed on silver hair, blue eyes, and a tall, curvy body with hints of skin that tantalized her. “Don’t pretend to not know who I mean.” Addison admonished her passenger.  
  
Andrea bit her lip. It was hard to be with a mind reader, she thought. You might as well say everything you thought. “Yes.” Andrea said, since it was the underlying answer amidst all the jumble of her thoughts.  
  
“What if having her meant that you’d lose all of your friends and family?”  
  
It hurt, but there was no denying the truth. “I already have.” Andrea said sadly.  
  
Addison reached out her hand to soothingly stroke Andrea’s hand where it rested on the seat between them. “What if you could only have a short time with her?”  
  
One tear fell down onto her clothes staining it with its moisture. Andrea sniffed and wiped at her eyes. “I would take it. It would never be enough, but I would take it.”  
  
Addison knew they were close. The driver was thinking about the street numbers. “Then you shall have her.”  
  
Andrea gasped as she realized that they had pulled up at the familiar façade of her old boss’ townhouse. The conversation had been so strange and engaging that she had not realized which streets they were on, as they left the Mirror and headed to the West Side. Then the combination of location and her companion’s last statement caught up to her. “What?”  
  
Addison was out of the car and then moving up the walkway forcing Andrea to follow her. The car drove off. Andrea figured she could talk to Addison in front of the townhouse and then catch the subway back to the Mirror. “She came to me in California, you know?” Of course, the girl didn’t know, but it was the easiest way to draw her in. Addison opened the door and stepped in. The brunette’s curiosity won out over her trepidation. “She came to me because of my gift.”  
  
Andrea looked Addison over thinking that she had many gifts, until she was looking into her amused eyes. “Oh that.” Andrea giggled at her foolish distraction.  
  
Addison closed the door and then lead Andrea up and up into a large bedroom. “You would do anything to have her?” Addison searched the lustrous brown eyes with her own. She had to know for sure before she went any further.  
  
“Yes.” Andrea said breathlessly. A part of her hoped that ravaging the red head was somehow the game changer to get to the woman of her dreams, but the more responsible puritan part of her told her that was just greedy.  
  
Pulling Andrea to sit with her on the edge of the bed, Addison agreed with her companion’s thoughts. “Yes, on both counts.”  
  
“What?” Andrea could still barely believe that this woman could read minds, let alone that she was going to help her get the woman of her dreams and the way to do that was by crawling into this bed with the red head. ‘Oh golly.’ The brunette thought as she gulped her surprise.  
  
“For success with her, you will need my gift.” Addison pointed to her temple to indicate the mind-reading. “It is why she came to me in California.” Andrea’s brow furrowed in confusion. Her mind asked how she could get this gift. By way of answer, Addison continued. “It will be painful to turn you, but my gift will stay with you.” Addison caressed the brunette’s cheek smiling. “That is why I only give my gift during pleasure—to hide the hurt it causes.” Addison leaned in slowly until her lips brushed against Andrea’s once, twice and then on the third she felt the response of lips searching for hers. Slowly they began to learn each other, through kisses and then caresses. Lying down facing each other, they moved in a slow dance of passion until they were naked hot skin against cold.  
  
Addison lay next to Andrea playing her body like a fine musical instrument. Her breasts moved with every arching thrust and her throat was dry from whimpered pleasure. Addison leaned forward extending her fangs until she could sink them into Andrea’s throat. Her fingers drew the music from Andrea, as she sucked her life’s blood from her veins. Andrea’s mind went into a blissful place on the edge of orgasm and life. The next thing she knew, both of her hands were wrapped around Addison’s wrist holding it to her mouth as Addison’s naked body straddled her own and a lazy hand stroked behind Addison against Andrea’s still wet sex.  
  
Realizing that she had exchanged blood with Addison, renewed her desire and Andrea felt her legs opening up to give Addison better access as she continued to suck against her wrist.  
  
Shaking with orgasm, Andrea bit hard against the skin until Addison pulled her wrist away and pressed Andrea’s head down by the forehead. Addison flipped to the side of Andrea licking her wrist and enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together.  
  
Side by side, they were piles of bliss, each thinking of the other. Addison could tell when Andrea could hear both of their thoughts and she sought out her lover. “Yes. That’s my gift.” Addison kissed Andrea then, calming her. “You will sleep now and when you awaken she will be here.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Part of her wanted it to be a dream. Another part of her wanted it to have been reality. With a sudden burst of clarity, she realized that the struggling thoughts were not all her own, which proved it had indeed been a reality. She had gone to bed with a beautiful stranger and woke up being able to read minds. Andrea knew that the thoughts were not all her own, because she could see images of herself and heard thoughts along the lines of, ‘I don’t know if it was the right way.’ She inhaled, confirming that the room smelled of sex and Addison and beneath it all, or perhaps over it all, it smelled of her ex-boss—the silver haired beauty that was sitting in the chair in the corner watching her sleep.  
  
Opening her eyes, Andrea looked at her heart’s desire. She felt her front incisors elongate and then the thought of Addison’s teeth on her neck. She simultaneously ran her tongue against her teeth and reached up to feel for the tell-tale bite mark.  
  
“I want you.” Andrea said clearly, as she stood from the bed.  
  
Miranda gasped, looking at the brunette standing naked in all of her glory only wearing the bite mark of their mutual lover. Never had she thought she’d see her again, let alone have her naked and ready for her in her bedroom. ‘Nice touch.’ Miranda thought.  
  
Andrea looked at her and then narrowed her eyes. Miranda stood as she realized that Andrea was becoming unhappy. “What’s a nice touch?”  
  
‘Addison putting you in my bed.’ Miranda answered her. It took some getting used to, but Miranda liked having Andrea read her thoughts, so she didn’t have to say what she wanted. Maybe she could get Addison to make her an assistant.  
  
“No.” Andrea said loudly, as she stepped up to Miranda.  
  
Again Andrea looked at Miranda and then squinted her eyes at her unhappily. She crossed her arms over her bare breasts and Miranda frowned. ‘I can’t read minds, but you can.’  
  
Andrea made a realization sound and then frowned. “What is your gift?”  
  
Miranda bared her teeth at Andrea, showing fang. “I can fly.” Miranda reached for Andrea’s hands pulling them down and away from her breasts. “Now what were you saying, my dear?”  
  
At Andrea’s baffled look, Miranda smiled and used her words against her, ‘I want you.’ She thought at her lover.  
  
**The End.**  
  
  
x


End file.
